1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a test system for connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Some oscillographs includes four inputs, each of which can test a signal of an apparatus. However, sometimes an apparatus has more than four signals to be tested. If there is a number of apparatuses with more than four signals to be tested, testing will be very troublesome and error prone as an operator must keep track of which outputs have been tested and which ones have yet to be tested on each apparatus.